


Алиса в Стране Чудес

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, pov matt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Какому идиоту пришло в голову оторваться, как в старые добрые времена?





	Алиса в Стране Чудес

Экстази поверх каннабиса явно был лишним. Особенно, учитывая, что все запивалось виски. И вообще, какому идиоту пришло в голову оторваться, как в старые добрые времена? Ах, да, это же был я… Как все плывет перед глазами… красота…  
\- Мэтт! Мэтт, очнись, хватит залипать на одной точке! - рассмеялся рядом со мной Дом. У него улыбка, как у Чеширского Кота. О, огоньки пошли мимо… Зеленый, оранжевый… и потолок. - Мы построим звездолет и улетим под землю! - воскликнул Дом, вдруг выпрямив спину, оглядываясь на меня безумными глазами цвета какой-то херни, не помню, как эта шняга называется - такая большая хреновина, по которой плавают острова. И дельфины. Хочу быть дельфином и делать так: «И-и-и-и!» и удерживать мячик на носу. Умные, заразы… Разы… разы… двазы… тризы…  
\- Дом, я придумал язык, на котором будет говорить наша подземельная раса! - воскликнул я, тоже выпрямляя спину и хватая его за плечо. - Дом, мы взрастим новое поколение умных, гениальных людей. И барабанщиков.  
\- Каким образом ты собрался передать ген барабанщика, если у тебя его нет? - хмыкнул Дом, снова отваливаясь на диване.  
\- Точно, - я нахмурился, пытаясь понять, какого хрена предложил барабанщиков. Была же этому какая-то причина? Я уставился на улыбающегося Доминика перед собой и отметил, что от него пошли бы замечательные младенцы. И они пошли: так забавно, маленькими шажочками, славненькими рядками в разные стороны от своей пчелы-матки, а она продолжала улыбаться, и эта улыбка почему-то напомнила мне Чеширского Кота. Я - Алиса в Стране Чудес! А вот и мой кролик!  
\- Привет, кролик!  
\- Ого, сразу так? - усмехнулся мой длинноухий кролик. - Ну, привет, киса моя.  
\- Мяу!  
Я стал кашлять, высунув язык наружу.  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Комок шерсти, кажется, - успел пробормотать я, прежде чем снова закашляться.  
\- Выпей, все пройдет, мой милый чудачок.  
\- Фделай, фтобы мне было халафо, волфебный кфолик!  
\- Боже мой, это кто ж тебя так накачал?  
Я глянул на себя в ужасе - я стал раздуваться, как воздушный шарик.  
\- Шшш, - прошептал мой кролик, поглаживая шею, которая под прикосновением становилась нормальной. Или это ненормально? Что есть норма? Что есть смысл жизни? Почему пять пальцев на одной руке, а не наоборот?  
Дыхание на ухо - это так приятно… И руки на… эээ… везде? Да, везде… очень круто.  
\- Я чувствую прилив сил…  
\- Я тоже чувствую твой прилив сил, - хмыкнул мой кролик, и я открыл глаза, улыбаясь. Он повернул мою голову в сторону, и я чуть слышно проскулил от ощущения чего-то мягкого и влажно-приятного на шее. Дом рядом со мной млел от другого кролика, который… который воровал его улыбку! Улыбку Чеширского Кота! Моего! Лапа кролика спряталась под рубашкой Дома, но я все равно ее видел! Я рассмеялся - никуда она не спрячется, я видел, как она ползала под его рубашкой, отчего Дом ерзал на месте, поглаживая кролика по предплечью, отдавая ему свою улыбку. Я вдруг отчетливо почувствовал, что Дом касается не его, а меня, гладит по предплечью, и я закрыл глаза, растекаясь сыром по сковородке. И он уже дарил мне свою улыбку, и даже больше, он настоятельно предлагал мне свой язык тоже. И я безумно захотел его язык, и стал стараться высосать его из его рта.  
\- Ты просто прелесть, - прошептал мне мой кролик на ухо, невесть откуда взявшийся.  
Я не открывал глаза, чувствуя что-то странное. Что-то странное, что зарождалось где-то внизу и в мозгу одновременно. А еще я почувствовал, как меня определенно кто-то лапает. Причем, не стесняясь совсем. Кажись, меня стало отпускать. Ага, то, что было внизу - оказывается, было возбуждением. Уже таким неплохим. Я бы даже сказал больше… Ох, ты ж…  
Та самая, уверенная в себе лапа, очень удачно нашла то, что давно просило внимания. И черт его подери, я всегда знал, что правой он владеет не хуже, чем левой. Уж не знаю, как до этого дошло, но останавливать Доминика ни за что не стану, пока он не доведет меня до конца. Не открывая глаз, я, проведя от запястья до плеча, по шее и дальше, на затылок, притянул его к своим губам, желая обострить ощущения. Он, не медля, ответил. Охрененное ощущение. Почему я никогда прежде не целовал его? Черт, кажется, меня отпустило не до конца…  
Я открыл глаза и понял - меня совсем не отпустило. Во-первых, меня лапал какой-то незнакомый мужик, во-вторых, я отчетливо услышал тихий скулеж Дома рядом и, повернув голову, увидел прелестную картину: Дом, раскинув ноги, откинувшись на спинку дивана, с приоткрытым ртом наслаждался каким-то мудаком, который целовал его шею и орудовал ладонью в его джинсах.  
Когда я почувствовал, что собственному возбуждению стало полегче, опустил взгляд вниз по животу и узрел расстегнутую ширинку. Не успев ничего сказать, как-то возмутиться, я стал наблюдать за звездочками под веками, решив, будь, что будет, но потом открыл глаза и повернул голову в сторону Дома, глядя, как его целуют, как он отвечает, и тут же почувствовал чужие губы на своих, раскрывая рот навстречу без лишних сомнений.  
Дом громко простонал, и я снова открыл глаза, глядя на парня, устроившегося между его ног, движущегося так, как этого хотел Дом, направляя его руками, а я чувствовал, как горят мои губы, как рот заполняется слюной, как будто на месте делающего минет был я. И мне внезапно захотелось там быть, мне хотелось быть причиной таких эмоций друга. Мне хотелось получить такую огромную власть над ним, таким беззащитным, таким бессильным сейчас - я бы мог требовать что угодно и он бы согласился, лишь бы я продолжил. Это забавно.  
Я чуть не поперхнулся собственной слюной, пока смотрел на момент экстаза Дома. Можно сказать, он трахал того парня, почти рыча от удовольствия. Это выглядело однозначно незабываемо.  
Я настолько увлекся созерцанием секса моего друга, желая быть в этот момент с ним, что даже забыл, что у меня тоже был тот, кто давно уже ласкал меня ладонью. Он, стянув с меня джинсы, склонился надо мной, а я, закрывая глаза, представил, что это Дом. Потому что мне так хотелось. Потому что это даже представлять - безумие. Потому что это дико, как-то по-извращенски возбуждало. Потому что ментально я только что сделал ему минет и хотел ответного действия.  
И я представлял его, представлял, как впутываюсь в его волосы на затылке, как задаю ему ритм, нужный, даже необходимый мне. Я слышал, как он стонет, как мычит, как он тоже наслаждается. Когда я открыл глаза, я даже видел его затылок и свою руку на нем.  
Я отключился, как только он довел меня до пика…

Гадкий привкус во рту, голова, трещавшая по швам, боль в шее и в жевательных мышцах на челюстях. Привет, мой дорогой бодун, давно не виделись…  
Что вчера было? Кажется, мы, закинувшись экстази и скурив по дороге еще несколько косяков, двинули в гей-клуб. Зачем-то… Что-то… Да, хотели проверить, поверят ли они все, что мы семейная пара или нет.  
Страшно открывать глаза, потому что рядом явно кто-то сопит в шею. Я очень, _очень_ боюсь представить, кто бы это мог быть, потому что память огромными красными буквами писала «Ошибка. Запрошенный файл отсутствует» начиная примерно с того момента, когда я пытался вертеть задницей под песню «It’s raining men» на танцполе.  
Так, дышать глубоко, не орать. Готовиться к самому худшему. И… раз! Открываем один глаз…  
Потолок. Кремовый. Дерьмовый цвет, ненавижу. И… два-с! Открываем второй глаз.  
А теперь медленно переводим взгляд вправо и видим…  
Фу, слава яйцам, Дом.  
Я чуть-чуть поерзал, пытаясь сменить положение, потому что конечности не просто затекли. Они затекли, как затекли. Что за гадкий привкус во рту?..  
\- За… мпе… - пробормотал Дом какую-то хрень, потершись о меня своим носом и чуть повозившись всем телом.  
Я замер.  
Так, дышим глубже. Но не настолько, чтобы до гипервентиляции. А теперь медленно, очень-очень медленно приподнимаем одеяло и видим что?  
Два абсолютно голых тела, и одно из них только что потерлось о другое своим причинным местом.  
\- Так… Ховард, подъем.  
\- Тстань… - проворчал Дом, пряча лицо между моей шеей и подушкой.  
\- Дом, перестань тереться об меня своим причиндалом, - я стал отпихивать его от себя за плечо. - Куда мы вчера ездили? Что делали?  
\- Мы никуда не ездили. Ты не захотел надевать боа, которое я тебе выбрал, - пробормотал Дом. - Как мы можем быть двумя супругами, если ты не в состоянии меня послушать?  
Кролик… Поцелуи... Минет…  
\- Дом, мы вызывали шлюх? - настороженно спросил я.  
\- Каких на хрен шлюх, Мэтт? - Дом приподнялся на локтях, глянув на меня. - Мы сидели на том диване и гнали, ничего больше. Пока спать не завалились. Все, - пожал плечами Дом и снова завалился лицом в подушку.  
\- Ты помнишь все-все в деталях? - тихо спросил я.  
\- Мэтт, - проворчал Дом, не поднимая головы. - Мы укурились и ужрались в хлам, я нихера не помню. Помню, как ты тут на столе танцевал, завывая «It’s raining men». Потом, помню, целовался… потом… - Дом подскочил, огромными глазами глядя на меня, отчего мое сердце постаралось затеряться где-нибудь в укромном месте моего организма. - Я с кем-то целовался… - прошептал он.  
\- Так, может, мы, все-таки, вызывали шлюх?  
Дом похлопал ресницами, а потом отвернулся, потянувшись к телефону.  
\- Здравствуйте, скажите, в этот номер вечером или ночью кто-нибудь приходил? - Дом смотрел на меня. - Нет, ничего не пропало… Ага… спасибо… - он отстранил трубку от уха. - Никто… Я, мы, в смысле, это…  
Я закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Ебаный стыд… охренеть… - голова, и без того желающая разлететься мелкими осколками по номеру, держалась из последних сил. Я сдавил виски ладонями. - Полный привет…  
\- Мне приснилось, как я… - Дом несколько раз ритмично подвигал кулаком вверх-вниз у своего рта. - Мне же приснилось, правда?  
\- Тогда мне приснилось то же самое… и в обратном порядке… - едва слышно закончил я.  
\- Ты сделал…?  
\- Не продолжай! - воскликнул я, снова хватаясь за голову и зажмуриваясь.  
\- Я… - Дом кивнул в сторону. - Пойду..? - он открыл рот, указывая в него двумя пальцами. - Потом зубы… умоюсь…  
Я кивнул и стал наблюдать, как он, сев и прикрывая голое тело, искал, что бы надеть.  
\- Отвернись, пожалуйста…  
Я с готовностью перевернулся набок, спиной к нему и уставился на стенку тумбочки перед собой, почувствовав, что Дом встал с кровати.  
\- Дом? - тихо позвал я.  
\- М?  
\- Убей меня без сожаления, если я еще раз предложу оторваться, как в старые добрые времена…


End file.
